


Two Hundred Months

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-16
Updated: 2007-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta: the wonderful Sevfan.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Two Hundred Months

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: the wonderful Sevfan.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Two Hundred Months

~

“I can’t believe they made it sixteen months, much less sixteen years,” Ron said. 

Hermione smiled. “ _Over_ sixteen years,” she reminded him. “And they have clearly proven everyone wrong on that score.” 

Ron shrugged. “True. Do you know why they even chose to celebrate this anniversary like this? It’s such an odd number.”

She shook her head. “I have no idea, although, knowing them, there’s probably some significance.”

Similar conversations were taking place throughout the chapel, and the low buzz that resulted echoed through the acoustically enhanced room.

The gathering was an odd collection of wizards; some ex-Death Eaters, some ex-war heroes, all of whom had one thing in common. They were there to celebrate a sacred rite with friends whose union had succeeded despite all the odds.

An exquisite melding of choral voices began to swell in the background, and the people gradually quieted as peace stole over the room. 

A bell rang and the candles in the chapel lit up, bathing the place in a soft, golden glow. The door at the back of the chapel opened to reveal a couple standing there.

Harry looked up at Severus, a small smile on his lips. 

“And they said we wouldn’t last,” he whispered. 

Severus smirked. “Little did they know you would be stubborn enough to prove them wrong.” 

Harry grinned. “ _I’m_ the stubborn one?” 

“Well, it certainly can’t be me,” Severus said. “I’m far too old to be stubborn.”

Harry snickered. “Right, I’ll have to remember that you’ve gone soft in your old age,” he said.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I might be old, but I have not _gone soft_ , as you put it. I shall be happy to prove to you how _hard_ I can be at an appropriate time later.”

“I look forward to it,” Harry said, voice suddenly gone husky. “Right now, we have a ceremony to do.”

Linking arms, they glided into the room together. Years of living with Severus had given Harry a certain measure of grace, and they looked the picture of elegance as they moved down the aisle.

The ceremony was short, Severus’ baritone melding with Harry’s clear tenor voice as they spoke their bond renewal spells.

Later, as they greeted their guests, they were repeatedly asked why they had chosen such an odd anniversary to celebrate, and they both just smiled.

They had been married for over sixteen years, two hundred months, in fact, exactly one hundred times longer than had been predicted by Rita Skeeter in a now infamous article in the Prophet. They had agreed that it was the perfect time to commemorate the occasion by renewing their vows. 

~


End file.
